Don't Cross Arendelle
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: Queen Elsa is the most power ruler in all of the Kingdoms with her skilled background in weaponry no one dares to try to attack her. That was until when one man forms an army to take down Queen. Her trusted knight and bodyguard Anna will not let anyone hurt her queen. A Dark!Elsanna. Guest staring Evil!SwanQueen AU of It's Hard To Control. Let's see where I can take this
1. Chapter 1

Don't Cross Arendelle

Queen Elsa is the most power ruler in all of the Kingdoms with her skilled background in weaponry no one dares to try to attack her. That was until when one man forms an army to take down Queen. Her trusted knight and bodyguard Anna will not let anyone hurt her queen. A Dark!Elsanna. Guest staring Evil!SwanQueen

AU of It's Hard To Control. Let's see where I can take this.

Chapter 1: Someone Wants Me Dead.

Queen Elsa was in a meeting with her allied Kingdom her only allied Kingdom, for reason of being very powerful and having control over snow and ice. Elsa is a threat to other Kingdoms if she wanted to start a war. Though that is the last thing on her mind being a single mother of three Adelaide, Isabella and Victor. Have all learnt how to control all their powers and is ready to use them if anyone tries to threaten them. Being the heirs of Arendelle they have been prepared for fighting to the death. Though they are very young they understand the risk as they accept them with honor. Adelaide and Isabella have just turned seventeen while their only and youngest brother, Victor had just turned thirteen. Arendelle wasn't the only Kingdom that was being threaten Raitoningu was always being threaten because their open door policy. No man, woman or child will be turned away because of their powers or if they were banished from their own Kingdoms. That's why Elsa kept them around, they're not afraid of anything and that's a good skill to have and the best ally you can possibly want.

With their right hand knights by their sides there was nothing they needed to worry about, at least for them that is. They needn't worry about themselves but for their families as they have to stare death in the face as they can barely escape sometimes. Elsa knew that there were a lot of loose ends she had to clean up after the unfortunate deaths of her parents this is where the start takes place. The reason why all the other Kingdoms hate Arendelle so much. This is the story on how Elsa is the best ruler you can ever want.

"Elsa, are you listening?" Kimaru Ashley, age 23 took over the thorn after the death of her parents at the age of three. Has been the ruler ever since.

"I'm sorry I was _thinking_ of something else. I do apologize for my lack of attentiveness may you repeat your statement, your highness?" Elsa asked

"You never change. I was saying that if you would like you can take on some of my people I'm starting to run out of space for them. Since you are my only ally that has space will you take on my request till I can start building more space? We are next door neighbors after all." Ashley said

"That would be fine, who shall I be housing for awhile?" Elsa asked

"Well you may not house them for awhile if they decide to stay here. A lot of my citizen love the way you do work. Queen Elsa is the talk of the town." Ashley smirked

"I am flattered that your people have such good taste in rulers, then again they are _your_ people. Anyhow you didn't answer the question King Ashley, to whom am I taking off your hands for awhile or perhaps forever?" Elsa asked

"You will be taking on Hayashi Jade she is very skilled in combat one of the best that will be leaving my army to join yours it was her request. You are also going to be taking on a new comers of my Lance, Vladimir. And my trusted soldier Shadow, Death, and my very own half-brother Ren. They are being ranked up to your army. You need them more then I do and they are happy to be under your control." Ashley said

"So you lied to me? You are giving me your most trusted soldiers why?" Elsa asked

"Because, I know your history and I know how many people want you dead. Now, my soldiers are immortal that is something that yours does not have. I know how much you love your army. And it would be very heartbreaking to see them die don't you think? This is not an insult to your people this is a message to the people that want you dead that messing with Arendelle is something they will regret. As your best friend I suggest that you take my offer willingly." Ashley said with a smirk.

"You always know a way into my heart. Power if my weakness I'll take them when are they getting here?" Elsa smirked

"You don't have to wait they're already here." Ashley said.

"Your majesty, Princess Adelaide wishes to speak to you." Anna said, Elsa trusted right hand knight that protect her all cost. Anna was recruited into the army at such a young age that when the former King and Queen of Arendelle had made it her job to protect Elsa, since they were close in age. They made it Anna's job to become Elsa's trusted friend, which is something she will do to the day she dies.

"Alright, it was a pleasure doing business with you as always King Ashley. I do hope you write if anything goes wrong. If you just simple want to chat." Elsa said with a bow. Though they had known each other for years the two of them seem to keep a sarcastic formality around each other. That was just the way the talked with each other. Ashley had left with her knight Luna to head back to their Kingdom. Elsa walked out of the study to see what Adelaide wanted to talk to her about.

"Your majesty may I have permission to speak?" Anna asked

"Anna, you don't have to be so formal with me I've known you for years. You can just call me Elsa." Elsa said

"I can't do that you're my Queen and I have to show you respect." Anna said firmly.

"Very well you have permission to speak." Elsa smiled causing Anna to blush slight as she cleared her throat.

"I would do anything you ask of me. You are my Queen I follow your rules." Anna said

"You follow all my rules but one." Elsa giggled

"That is one I cannot follow it's would be inappropriate for a soldier to speak to their commander like that. I am here to protect you with my life." Anna said

"Anna do you know why you're my personal bodyguard?" Elsa asked

"It this suppose to be a trick question, your majesty?" Anna asked

"No silly. Anna, honestly why do you think I requested you to be my bodyguard?" Elsa asked

"I would honestly say because it was a request from your parents for me to protect you. It has been my job since I started to work under your family. I have nothing to lose I have no one to worry about me I have no family. I am just a soldier waiting to die." Anna said

"That isn't why you're my bodyguard, Anna." Elsa said

"Than why am I your personal bodyguard?" Anna asked

"It's because I love you, Snowflake." Elsa said kissing Anna on the cheek. Anna had stop dead in her tracks as Elsa smirked as she kept walking forward. Blush covering her whole face Anna started to walk forward with the queen. When they got to Adelaide's room there was a knife with a note attached to it.

"Oh look it seems like we have gotten a threat from the White Kingdom. Anna have Kristoff send word to Evil Queen. We have a lot to talk about now." Elsa said

"At once your majesty." Anna said

* * *

Everyone in the throne room moved out of the way as the Evil Queen walked through with the dominants as they all bowed their heads as the dark queen came through as she bowed to the Snow Witch. Both their knights kneeled down next to their queens not long after the Evil Queen had entered the throne room did the King of Darkness joined them as well. The three most powerful and dark women in all the land working together that is what the White Kingdom feared. Along with their knights with the combine strength of Anna, Luna and Emma the three of them were unbeatable just like their rulers. Not one of them needed a man to help rule their Kingdom that is what they have in common along with their complicated past. Elsa was shunned as a monster because of her snow and ice powers as she accidently started an eternal winter, Regina wanting nothing but happiness destroying every bit she could take from the person that original started her whole hatred against the White Kingdom turning their Princess against them, Ashley being the only one there at the murder of her own parents being blamed for the King and Queen's death when she was only three-years-old when it happened having the powers of darkness pure darkness as well as shadow possession along with her being a hybrid fueling her hatred for mere mortals that feared what she was. All three of these women had one common enemy and that was Snow White she was the cause of all their suffering. Snow White was the one that summoned Elsa's parents in a middle of snow storm season, stealing away Regina's change for freedom and happiness, sending a huntsmen to end the dark magic Kingdom. They all were feared the same amount and all were adored by their people.

"Why if it isn't Queen Regina I wasn't expecting to see you show up until tomorrow. I got here ahead of schedule don't want to get caught in bad weather. How are your daughters and son?" Ashley asked

"My children are doing quite fine King Ashley. I have actually brought them with me they insisted they meet the Snow Queen and King of Darkness and Shadows." Regina said

"Pleasures aside I didn't summon you here for small talk Regina this is serious business." Elsa said

"My apologies Elsa to what do I owe the honor of being in your presents?" Regina asked

"The Pure Bitch has struck again." Elsa said

"What are you serious she _actually_ threaten us?" Ashley asked

"Not _us_ no she went a step lower than wanting to kill us. She has threaten the lives of our children. This note was on a knife in my daughter's room as I can tell is was written by her it states: _In regards to the King of Shadows, The Evil Queen and The Snow Witch war is approaching you. Give up now and we well spare the lives of your loved ones. The White Kingdom wouldn't want to blood of children on our hands- Snow White_. If it's a war she wants it's a war she shall get." Elsa said

"Permission to speak your majesty?" Emma asked

"Go ahead Emma dear what do you have in mind." Regina said

"Well knowing that my mother would never want to kill an innocent kid it's a bluff what she really wants is for Regina to hand me over she has this whole story in her head that I was kidnapped when I was seventeen but I left White Kingdom willingly with my queen." Emma said

"Why did you leave Snow White?" Ashley asked

"Not being able to do what I want I couldn't freely wall around my own castle without being watched over to make sure I didn't fall into Regina's hands. And they failed." Emma said

"My mother was exactly the same way with me Emma. Though she was more upset that I was following my inner lesbian as I was rescued by my King." Luna said

"All jokes aside what shall we do about this pest?" Ashley asked

"Why don't we crash her ball? It is the annual she has to mourn the loss of her daughter she still thinks I'm dead. Just wait till she see how very much alive I am." Emma said

"Than we have a lot of planning to do." Elsa said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crashing the Ball.

After agreeing to crashing Snow White's ball. Elsa, Ashley and Regina planned out their grand entrance when they do, however them showing up won't be the main attraction it would be when they part ways as Emma walks between them in her trade mark warrior armor that has the Evil Queen's insignia on the chest. Revenge is a sweet thing and seeing the way your enemy reacts to the things you do just makes it all the more gratifying. For years Snow White hadn't realized what tragedies she had created with simply being too naïve for her own good. Keeping her own daughter under watch at all times in order to protect her from the evils in this world. She had forced Emma into a life of solitude hiding behind the walls of their Kingdom shielding her from the dark forces that she had embraced so openly when she ran away. She had read and heard stories of the infamous Evil Queen, Ice Witch and the Hybrid King upon actually meeting the three woman behind their feared names she had learnt that Elsa, Regina and Ashley weren't that bad they were like the Assassins that fought for peace. Yet because of their titles whatever they did it was looked upon as an act of evil. All three of them had a common enemy, all three of them understand one another, they all rule over each other Kingdom with just as much power and respect Arendelle was their main head quarters.

"There will be guards blocking the entrance but that's not how we're gunna get in that would be _far_ too easy. No we're going in straight from the roof as we drop down from the ceiling." Elsa said

"Is there any order in which we appear?" Regina asked

"Well we would need someone that can grab the attention of the whole ballroom with just one loud thud and that's would be Ashley and if that doesn't work she could always get her best growl." Elsa said

"Have all the attention focus on me Elsa dear you are too kind. Maybe I can put my acting skills to use it's been too long since I had a live audience." Ashley grinned

"That just leaves you and me, Regina. I can create my own little snow storm as I appear near the front exit you will use your teleporting magic to sit on the throne. And when we are done explaining why we are here we use our magic to enter in our trump card. Emma are you ready to face your parents?" Elsa asked

"They are not my parents not anymore. They were forcing me to marry that brainless prince just to avoid another war. I will never forgive them for that." Emma said

"What a shame Snow she know that more than anyone. Marrying for nothing that isn't love is the cruelest thing you can do to a young girl. But her own daughter I am highly disappointed with her." Regina said

"Well let's get this party going."

* * *

During that night everyone was in their places they had to watch for the best moment to make this peacefully event turn into something that they will fear it was long and boring but when they got their chance to spring into action it felt as if it were only just two hours ago that they had thought of this plan. The room had gotten silence when Snow and Charming made a speech on how they wish they knew their daughter was still alive that the search for the lost princess will keep going until the Forbidden Fortress was destroyed while they were making praise to find Emma alive they didn't take them that long to talk shit about the leaders of the Forbidden Fortress.

"I know everyone is doubtful that we will ever find the princess alive but until we find prove that she was killed we will fight those demon that dare call themselves royalty! We will come back with the Evil Queen's head along with the heart of Ice Witch and fur of the Hybrid King. Why go by the title king when you don't have the parts to be one." Charming said as everyone cheered as they raised their glasses that the King's declared to end the evil in the land. Ashley wasn't happy about the way Charming referred to her just because you aren't physically a guy you can't be referred to as a King upon marrying her right hand Knight she had made Luna her queen as she respectively took the role of the king. She started to use her dark powers to scare the group as her shadows flew all around the room the screams of terrier make her smile as she dropped down making her presents know with a fearsome howl. Charming pulled out his sword when a strong wind blow his sword across the room land at the feet of the one he called the Ice Witch as she iced off the exit than the main evil appear right in front of them The Evil Queen.

"Some party you have going on dear. It's a shame our invitations were lost in translation." Regina laughed

"We don't invite evil beings to our parties you kidnapped our daughter!" Charming hissed

"What makes us evil? What makes you good? Is there really a fine line between the two? As human beings we do what we do because we think it's for the best but are we really doing it with good intentions? My dear Snow White have you forgotten what you have done to my family? The last of my kind the only full blooded Kimaru you really didn't think that through now did you?" Ashley growled

"You're the Princess of the Raitoningu Kingdom?" Snow said in disbelief.

"You sound so surprised that I took put _my_ Kingdom. Unlike yours I take in those that have been shunned for their Kingdoms I am the shelter that you cast them away forced to die at the hands of the elements or simply of starvation." Ashley laughed

"As well as you never acknowledge the death of my parents that you put on them knowing it was snow storm season. Not even a word of condolence." Elsa said

"You're working with the Evil Queen there is no reason my Kingdom would feel sorry for your parents' death." Snow said

"Regina, my friend I think it's time we present our knights don't you agree?" Ashley said

"Yes we should." Regina smirked

Using all their powers as they as their Knights appeared right beside them all expect for Regina's as they used all their magic as it was being channeled directly in the center of the ballroom as a dark form started to circle around the force of magic that the three women were creating the ballroom gasped as the Evil Queen's White Knight appeared a rue less assassin that does what her Queen wants without question the name White Knight comes from the enchanted armor that turns white when the light hits it the Queen's insignia even changes making it easy for the knight to kill White Guards. As the Knight walked next to Regina the real fun was about to begin.

"What did you do with our daughter did you kill her? Is she still at your castle being tortured? You kidnapped her when she was only seventeen you are the truest evil in this world!" Snow White hissed

"Oh dear is this why you're having a party to celebrate the death of your daughter?" Regina asked

"It's a way for honor her memory." Charming said

"Why don't you take off that hamlet assassin. We already know the faces of Wolf King and Ice Witch's knights now what about yours?" Snow said

"Be careful what you wish for." Emma said as she removed her hamlet the look on Snow White's face the way she looked so broken at seeing the face of her own twenty-eight-year-old daughter standing next to her enemy she couldn't believe all this time that she was alive working with Forbidden Fortress with these evil women she had to be brainwashed that had to be the only explanation.

"Emma what has she done to you. You're brainwashed you're not evil this isn't you. You're a good guy you're the Savior." Snow said

"She did nothing to me _mother. _My Queen has been only nice to me never laying a finger on me well not in the way you want to know. Did you ever wonder why I ran away? Your failed attempts to keep me within your walls was driving me crazy and the fact that you wanted me to marry that brainless sexist jerk Baelfire I wasn't gunna let that be my destiny." Emma said

"Your Queen?" Snow questioned

"Oh did I fail to mentioned that I married my Knight? Oops I guess I forgot to send you an invitation to the wedding." Regina said

"You defiled my daughter!?" Snow yelled

"I did nothing to her that she didn't want me to do." Regina said Emma took hold of Regina's hand as she kissed it she than turned toward her former people as she stated rather loudly.

"Heed my warning you lowlife creatures! I am the Queen's personal Knight you come near the Forbidden Fortress they will be war! I will not hesitate to kill any of you pathetic people! Cross Arendelle, Dark Kingdom, Raitoningu and Forbidden Fortress allies you will see death in your future! And if you don't believe me than I shall be forced to cut off the head of the King and Queen with my own blade." Emma hissed as she pressed her sword against Snow's neck just enough to have blood drip onto the blade as she pulled away. With a smirk she had disappeared with the others as the White Kingdom went to chaos.

* * *

They had returned to the Forbidden Fortress walls they we greeted by Ashley's half-brother, Ren as well as the other werewolf Red Riding Hood.

"Welcome back we assume you did what you had to do." Ren said

"Just a little scare tactic. What happened while we were away?" Ashley asked

"Nothing your highnesses we have made sure nothing got in or out of the wall without our say so. However we got word from other members of our Fortress that war is beginning we need to move quick." Ren said

"That happened rather quickly." Elsa said

"We'll worry about that later. Let's get some rest." Regina said

"Agreed." Ashley said

Elsa had walked to her chambers where she was corner by Anna she was surprised by her action as she was assault with a kiss, with no complains the Ice Queen kissed back with more passion as she deepen it. Breaking free for a single breath she smirked as she walked over to her bed as she undressed to switch you her night gown.

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Elsa said

"My apologize my queen. I just wanted to kiss you may I stay in here with you it rather lonely in the knight's quarters." Anna asked

"I will have your thing moved into here by tomorrow." Elsa said

"Thank you my queen." Anna said

The next morning came the next day's meetings were needed as the White Queen had started to make clear that she was going to start a war with the Forbidden Fortress. The Fortress hasn't been in power for a while it wasn't until a very young Ashley had stumbled onto the Dark Kingdom when she was only but three years. Regina's guards had dragged her into the dungeon without the queen knowing. It wasn't until Regina had came down to check on her prisoners that she had saw the three-year-old girl. Regina may be the Evil Queen but she has her limits there are certain line she never crosses and that was killing children or imprisoning them. Seeing Ashley in the cell was what she was against after hearing what happened to the Raitoningu Kingdom. Regina had formed the Forbidden Fortress it hasn't become very known until the Wolf King joined forces. Raitoningu was a feared Kingdom because their carefree citizenship anyone was welcome if you were banished from your former Kingdom. That was how Ashley ran things. Regina and Elsa helped teach her on how to run a Kingdom and they have been allies ever since. They had gained more power when Emma had ran away from the White Kingdom. In the throne room was the villains that everyone feared the most. Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Scar, Jafar, Shan Yu, Doctor Facilier, The Horn King and Scar's wife Zira.

"The White Kingdom is going to rue that they decided to declare war on us." Maleficent said

"First order of business where do we stand." Regina said

"The Pride Lands are still under watch." Scar said

"The White Kingdom as shoot fires at my castle." Maleficent said

"I assume it is because you have the Princess with you as well." Ashley said

"I did not keep her. She just simply wanted to stay." Maleficent said

"As it is stated Aurora cannot be taken back. She has been far to accustom to our life style as well as fall in love." Ashley smirked as the woman blush the only other person she could do that with was Regina and that is what a quality friend is for.

"Ashley leave Maleficent's love life alone or do we all have to remind you how you came to have your own." Regina said

"You wouldn't dare!" Ashley growled

"May we just get back to business? Why has Snow White decided to start a war with us The Forbidden Fortress?" Ursula asked

"Crashing the ball with Emma wasn't the best idea. She thinks Regina defiled her daughter because their married now." Anna said

"I don't like being used in the same sentence with that woman she is not my mother and neither is James as much as he is not my father." Emma said

"Why isn't Rumpelstiltskin here?" Luna asked

"Because the little imp cannot be trusted thus this is why he was never a part of the Forbidden Fortress from the start. He only plays by rules to further his own game." Regina said

"There is no doubt in my mind that he's aiding the White army with something in return for it. I mean when has he ever not wanted to help them before?" Hades asked

"They're all idiots if they think that helping him out will help gain what they clearly cannot get." Scar said

"I am terribly sorry to intrude on this meeting but you must come outside and see this for yourselves." Ren said

* * *

The members of the Forbidden Fortress stood on the castle ground as Snow White and Prince Charming were standing at the bottom of the large stairs. Their army was with them as well the man that attempted to murder Queen Elsa she never had gotten the chance to imprison the assassin. But the thought of seeing him killed by her own powers has never felt so strong as she glared at him as he stood among the White Queen and her "Charming" Prince, Hans.

"Regina! You and your little group is here by under arrest to the atrocities you had committed. As for the Evil Queen you are sentenced to hang by the neck till dead for defiling our daughter." Snow White said

"This is boring me…Emma dear will you deal with this with your friends." Regina said

"With pleasure c'mon ladies we've got some fighting to do." Emma said

"Lead the way." Luna said

"Lu, make sure you don't get hurt I would hate for anyone to harm the pretty little face of yours." Ashley smirked

"I would agree with Ashley on that. Do be careful." Elsa said

The three of them nodded as they slowly walked down the stairs. Emma had pulled her dual swords from behind her back, Luna pulled out her dual samurai swords and Anna had created her own ice swords the other Kingdoms didn't know that the Snow Queen's knight also had ice powers as well it was a gift that Elsa was grained with her powers. She can only share the ability with someone close to her the strong bond she has with that one person gives them the same powers as her. As they got closer to the what is left of the White Family the first person sword to make contact with the face of the White Queen was Emma's; cutting a long line on Snow's left cheek while Anna's sword made a long deep slash across Charming's face cross the nose than threw a knife straight towards Hans' forehead. As the two of them staggered and Hans falling to the ground dead Luna took it upon herself to transform into a dragon as she created a wall of fire between them.

"You will regret this! We will get you back Emma don't worry." Charming said

"Well all I want to see is your blood on my sword." Emma laughed

"As for Hans you may have sent him to kill my Queen. But he wasn't that smart to clean up his tracks. He told us everything and what you really want. It shall be you that will regret crossing _us_. Not the other way around." Anna said

"Well played ladies. Ashley, Elsa, Regina you three have some strong knight on your side I am glad that they are on our side." Maleficent said

"Let's go back inside and finish our meeting." Regina said as everyone makes their way back to the study.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted to get an update to one of my many stories before I got back to school tomorrow. **


End file.
